Eternal Cherry Blossom
by Little Lady Lime
Summary: She always has felt empty,like there was something very precious and important missing in her life.Now that a piece from her forgotten past comes crashing down on her literally.Will she be able to cope with it?Specially with this new mysterious teacher?
1. The Dream

**(A/N):Hey there everyone! I hope that you reader's will like this story. This is my First Fanfic I hope that you'll like it. Reviews are welcome and deeply appreciated.**

* * *

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters Masashi Kishimoto does.**

**Eternal Cherry Blossoms**

_Ballroom gowns swirled and champagne glasses chimed. Ladies and Gentlemen all danced in the marvellous ballroom, all except one lonely looking girl wearing one of the most exquisite gown ever made outside in the balcony looking down at the vast orchard._

"_What is a beautiful girl like you doing here all alone when you could be dancing with some Noble men inside?" Asked a man who was standing in the staircase connected to the balcony._

"_I just don't like being in crowded places, and I'm not really fond of parties" Was the soft reply of the pink haired girl." How about you? What are you doing here outside Sir…"_

"_Itachi.My name is Uchiha Itachi, First Son of the Noble Family which I think you are knowledgeable of. And I so happen to dislike crowded places and parties." Came the reply of the man who was slowly ascending the stairs._

"_Ah,the Uchihas I have heard many stories about you and your family. So you are the eldest son." She said while turning her head so that she can see the man who is slowly approaching her._

"_So Lady-Umm…"Said the man named Itachi while he stopped in front of the pink haired girl._

"_Forgive me for my rudeness. My name is Sakura. Haruno Sakura" was the soft reply of the girl while slowly bowing to show her apologies._

"_Ah, so you are a Haruno.It surprises me that you are not fond of parties when it is known that your whole family are more than happy to attend parties and balls." Said the man while softly laughing._

"_Well Sir Itachi I guess you can say that I'm a black sheep in a herd of white sheeps." She replied while also softly laughing. "I also find it surprising that you dislike crowded places." Said Sakura while looking quite confused._

"_My,my now why on earth will you describe yourself as a black sheep?Why not use a beautiful flower? or a pretty butterfly? And about me disliking crowded places and parties,well that is simply because I find it…how should I say it…Ah, I find it displeasing that many women throws their self all over me. And that happens a lot, specially at parties like this." He said with a serious face that Sakura thinks he's just putting on for effects._

"_Is that so? Well that surprises me more because I heard these rumours that says that you are one of the most…how to put it?Ah! That you are one of the most Active Bachelors in the entire Kingdom. And about the whole sheep business, you flatter me too much. I was not describing myself as a sheep but I was just merely using it as an example."_

"_Is that so? Well then, please forgive me for my misinterpretation. May I please know what you meant when you said Active Lady Sakura?" Said Itachi with a devious smile showing in his face. This question made Sakura blush deeply._

"_Well..Ahem…What I meant was that,well,that people say that you are a playboy. Not that it concerns me or anything." She said while blushing more brightly now._

"_Well, aren't you going to ask me if its true?Huh Lady Sakura?"Asked Itachi while still smiling deviously._

"_No. I will not ask you because I don't think that it is any of my business to know." She said while looking at Itachi's eyes. She noticed that his eyes are the most darkest that she has ever seen._

"_Well that is quite true." He said while looking into her eyes as well. He noticed that her green eyes are like emeralds shinning and glowing even though it is quite dark in the balcony. He suddenly felt insecure of his onyx eyes, he felt as though his eyes are just plain and dirty black._

"_Sir Itachi, would you please drop your gaze from my eyes? It's getting a little annoying now" She complained._

"_Not if you don't drop your gaze first." He said while smiling._

"_Fine. How about we drop our gazes at the same time. Does that sound okay to you?" She asked feeling more annoyed now._

"_Okay. I'll count up to three. One, two, three." After saying three,they both dropped their gazes of each others eyes._

"_Finally! My eyes were starting to get sore you know." She complained while crossing her arms and pouting._

"_Really? So were mine." Itachi said while smiling. "This girl can be quite childish. But I guess that makes her more interesting." Itachi said to himself._

"_I really want to leave now." Sakura said while looking down on the orchard._

"_Well before you go, would you care to dance with me Lady Sakura?" Itachi said while bowing down and asking for Sakura's right hand._

"_Well…I'd be honoured." She replied while giving him her right hand. After taking his hand they both danced in the balcony where they can also hear the music._

* * *

"Ugh…My neck hurts so much. I had that dream again." Said a sleepy looking pink haired girl while stretching in her bed.

"**Well duh Sakura! Of course your neck will hurt. Did you see the position you were in? Seriously, you have got to learn to sleep more comfortably.**" Said Inner Sakura to Sakura

"And you need to learn to shut up. Sheesh! I thought I got rid of you already, I guess I'm wrong again." Said Sakura to her inner while standing up and heading to her personal bathroom.

"**Exactly! You're wrong again. Bear in mind that I'm a apart of you and that I'll never leave you. Which means that you can't get rid of me."**

"Right, that's one way to brighten my morning, and to think that I just had that weird dream again." She said to herself while brushing her teeth.

"**Yeah, that dream. I thought we got rid of that dream already when we were 12**.**" **Said inner Sakura while thinking deeply

"We did get rid of it but I guess it just took a rest, it's been 4 years since we last had those dreams." Said Sakura again while putting back her toothbrush on her glass.

"**Yeah…It's 4 years now since then huh? Wait a minute! 4 years? Sakura you Baka!" **Shouted the inner while slapping her hand on her forehead.

"What?! What is it?" Asked Sakura, surprised by her inners outburst.

"**You Baka!Today's our Birthday!" **Shouted inner Sakura

"What?!" Shouted Sakura aloud.

* * *

**(A/N): Well I guess that's it. Sorry if it's not to your liking. This is my first Fanfic (Seriously). I hope you all liked it, I'd really appreciate it if any of you can leave reviews or give me some advice. I'm not sure when chapter two will come out, half terms almost over, time to go back to school. (Bummer!). Thanks for reading this! ******


	2. Surprise!

**(A/N):Yay! Thanks for everyone who reviewed. I really appreciate it. Sorry if it took me long to post this. I had lots of school work that needed to be done…sigh…Ow well!**

Little Lady Lime: I'd like to call in our dear old friend Sakura to do the disclaimer.

Sakura: Hey! I'm not old! I'm just Seventeen in this story!

LLL: Err…That's not really what I meant Sakura.

Sakura: Ow…Okay…

LLL: Ehem…

Sakura: Huh? Ow yeah, sorry. Little Lady Lime Does not own Naruto or any of its characters if she does then she would surely add a character based on herself.(Hehe). Anyways ,here's chapter 2!

* * *

**Chapter two**

"What?! That's impossible! What's the date today?" Asked Sakura while slowly chocking out of surprise.

"**Look at the calendar and see for yourself." **Sighed inner Sakura while pointing towards the direction of the calendar.

Sakura went up to the wall where the calendar is and looked at the date.After seeing the date she started chocking again.

"March 28? I can't believe this. How ignorant and stupid can I get? Naruto doesn't even forget his own birthday." Said Sakura to her inner while slowly sitting down on her bed.

"**Well duh! Of course that idiot won't forget. After all, everyone buys him lots of ramen on his birthday."**

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Replied Sakura looking tired "I just hope that no one remembers or else they will surely exaggerate about this."

"**So true. Now enough about our birthday and just quickly prepare for school or else we'll be late!" **Shouted inner to Sakura.

"Yeah, yeah. I know. I know." And Sakura quickly wore her uniform and prepared for school.

* * *

Sakura arrived earlier than usual at school because she planned to go to the library to study for their maths quiz which is her second subject.

'Hmm…I think I'll go to the library now, there's still 20 minutes before the bell rings.' Sakura thought to herself while heading to the library.

"Good morning Ayane-san!" Greeted Sakura to the Librarian.

"Ah! Good morning Sakura-chan.You're quite early today, you usually come at break time, not early in the morning." Replied the woman named Ayane to Sakura while smiling.

"Well, I wanted to study since we're going to have a quiz in maths today and it's my second lesson."

"I see…I always did hated maths, all those numbers! Once, I saw the matrix system and then my head suddenly started hurting." Said Ayane while laughing

"Really? Thanks for telling me, I guess I'll be avoiding the matrix system then." She jokingly said. "Well I guess I'll go and sit down now then start studying then." After saying this, she sat down on a chair in a corner and started studying.

* * *

"Guys…I d-don't think that this i-is such a good i-idea." Stuttered a shy looking girl.

"Don't worry, were only doing this to surprise her and to make her happy." Replied a blond haired girl.

"Ino's right. I think that she'll be really happy." Commented a girl with brown hair tied up in two buns.

"B-but that's th-the thing. You all kn-know that she hates surprises." Said the shy looking girl a little louder.

"Don't worry about it Hinata-chan! Everything's going to be fine." Exclaimed a blond haired boy.

"O-okay, if y-you say so Na-Naruto-kun." Replied the girl called Hinata while turning red.

"Che, so troublesome." Said a lazy looking brown haired boy.

"Shut up Shikamaru!" Shouted the girl called Ino to the boy called Shikamaru.

* * *

In the library (Ten minutes later) Sakura had just finished putting her books inside her bag and started walking out of the library when Ayane suddenly called her.

"What is it Ayane-san?" She asked while walking towards the counter which Ayane was standing next to.

"Oh nothing…I just wanted to give you this." She then took out a box which she was hiding behind her back and gave it to Sakura. "And to greet you a happy 17th birthday" She greeted while flashing a big smile.

"I can't believe you remembered! Thank you Ayane-san!" Exclaimed Sakura while hugging Ayane.

"Of course! Now why on earth will I forget that today's your birthday?" Asked Ayane while raising one eyebrow.

"Well, It's been half a year when you last asked me when my birthday is so I kind of thought that maybe you forgot. And besides I was hoping that no one would remember since everyone fusses over it." Said a tired looking Sakura while looking down on the box.

"Oh Sakura, you truly are a very interesting girl."

"Huh? How?" Asked a confused Sakura.

"Well, that's because everyone I know hates it when people forgets their birthday. Well I guess everyone up until now." She finished off with a laugh.

"Is that a bad thing or a good thing?"

"I'm not actually sure myself. Anyways open the box and look at your gift!" Beamed Ayane while jumping up and down.

"Ayane-san, you truly are very childish." After saying this, Sakura quickly removed the ribbon tied outside the box and opened the lid. She then took out a pair of hairpin that has a pink Sakura flower on the top of it.

"Ayane-san this is so pretty! Thank you very much." Sakura said with abig smile and while hugging Ayane again.

"Really? I hope you like it!" She replied while hugging back.

"I really do! I promise that I'll take good care of this." Sakura then broke the hug and wore the hairpins on the right side of her head.

"They look nice on you Sakura-chan. Well sorry for holding you back, you should go to your classroom now. There's only five more minutes before classes start."

"Oh! Is that so? Then I guess I'll be going then. Thanks again Ayane-san."

"You're welcome Sakura-chan." After hearing this, Sakura waved and left the woman in the library.

* * *

"So, is everyone ready?" Asked Tenten to some other students inside a classroom.

"Yeah!" Mostly everyone in the classroom shouted.

"Okay, good. She'll be coming any second now. Naruto! Is she coming?" Asked the girl named Tenten to the boy Named Naruto who was looking out of the door.

"Huh? Oh, no! Actually, wait! Everyone! She's coming!" Shouted the boy!

"Good! Now everyone, in your positions! Neji-san can you please close the light?"

"Okay." Replied a brown haired boy with white eyes.

The boy then switched off the light. The room was suddenly filled with darkness because the curtains are covering the windows. They all stood there in the darkness waiting for the person they are expecting to open the door.

* * *

"Ayane-san really is so kind to us huh Sakura?" Asked Sakura to her Inner.

"**Yup! She sure is! These hairpins are just so cute." **Replied inner while looking at the hairpins.

"They are aren't they? Oh well, here's our class. Better go in now." Sakura then opened the door to her classroom.

"Hey, why is it so dark?" Said Sakura aloud.

"**Don't ask me. I'm as baffled as you are." **Replied inner Sakura.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAKURA-CHAN!" Shouted lots of people then suddenly the lights switched on. Sakura saw that her classmates are holding presents and a Banner that says 'Happy 17th Birthday Sakura-chan'

"**Holly Shit! What the Hell?" **Screamed inner while Sakura just looked Surprised.

"What on earth?! You guys! I thought I told you that I hate surprises!" Shouted Sakura while looking annoyed.

"I told you all that she'll get pissed off." Said Naruto to the others inside the class.

"No you didn't. Hinata did you idiot." Ino snapped towards the boy.

"Hmp! Whatever!" He Yelled.

"Dumbass." Commented a black haired boy that has his hair in a style that looks like a chicken's ass.

"What did you say Teme!" Yelled Naruto

"I said that you're a Dumbass Dobe." Replied the boy in a bored voice.

"Why you-"

"Okay Enough Naruto, Sasuke-kun!" Yelled an angry looking Sakura towards the two arguing boys.

"Hn." Replied the boy called Sasuke while Naruto just mumbled a quick sorry.

"Okay then, now that that's settled. Guys you really shouldn't have done this. But thanks anyways." After saying this Sakura smiled towards all of them.

"You're welcome forehead-girl." Ino stated while smiling.

"Shut up Ino-pig!" Replied Sakura while smiling.

"Here Sakura, take this." Ino said while handing Sakura a big Paper bag.

"Huh what's in this?" She asked while looking down at the paper bag.

"It's a dead rat." Ino said sarcastically.

"What?! You serious?" Asked/yelled Sakura while putting the bag away from her face.

"Shit yeah! Duh! Of course not It's a gift from all of us. What do you think we are? Tramps" Replied Ino while glaring at Sakura.

"Well, no…Sorry and Thank you guys." Said Sakura while blushing slightly and bowing her head.

"Y-your welcome Sakura-chan." Hinata stuttered.

"Yup it's no big deal." Replied Tenten.

"Ah! It brings joy to my youthful hearth to make you happy Sakura-san" Stated a boy with a weird haircut and bushy eye brows.

"Shut up Bushy brows! You're welcome Sakura-chan" Shouted Naruto.

The bell suddenly rang signalling the start of homeroom.

"Oh well, we better sit down then. The bell just rang." Sakura loudly said to all her friends.

After saying this Sakura sat down and her friends sat down on their chairs as well. Some people talked to each other, some drew on their table and some just remained quiet while they all waited for their homeroom teacher which always comes late to class.

* * *

**(A/N): Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait. I know. I know. This chapter was kinda lame, but please bear with it. This is just an introduction to some of the characters. Itachi will come in…. Dun Dun…. Net Chapter! Yehey! Hehehe.**

**Oh yah! Thank you to all that reviewed and read this story. I'll try to make the next chapter more interesting.(I'll try to post the next chapter as quickly as I can, okay?; )**

**Next time: The New Mysterious Teacher.**

**Reviews please? )**


	3. The New Mysterious Teacher

**(A/N): I'm really sorry guys! I am so sorry that I took so long to post this chapter, I wont really go into full detail mode because I'm not really the kind of person who likes to babble(although I do tend to babble when I'm nervous) anyway one reason on why I couldn't update earlier is because our computer kinda broke. Another reason is because me and my sister went on holiday for a long period of time and I have more excuses which I will not mention anymore. Again I am so sorry and to make up for my long absence here is a loooong chapter!(In my standard.**_** 'wink'**_**)**

Little Lady Lime: Okay then… who should do the disclaimer? Hmm… I wonder…..

10 minutes later

LLL: Hmm…. Who? Hmm….

Sasuke: Oh for the love of-

LLL: Ah Sasuke! Perfect timing, can you please do the disclaimer for me?

Sasuke: No.

LLL: Why not?

Sasuke**:** Because I don't want to.

LLL: Pretty please. (puppy dog pout)

Sasuke: Not going to work.

LLL: Che! Fine if you don't do the disclaimer then I'm going to make you kiss Naruto in the next chapter!

Sasuke: Hn… What?! Fine, fine I'm going to do it! Sheesh! Little Lady Lime does not own Naruto or anyone of its characters. The only things that she owns are the plot of this Fanfic, eight stuffed toys, mangas, anime pos-

LLL: Okay, okay I think we all get it! Gee, thanks Sasuke! (sarcastically)

Sasuke: You're welcome. My pleasure. (Walks away while slouching)

LLL: Hmp! Meanie! Anyway, here's the story!

* * *

**Eternal Cherry Blossoms**

**Chapter Three**

Sakura and her classmates all sat down while waiting for their sensei to arrive.

"So Sakura, have you heard that we're going to have a new History teacher?" Asked a curious Ino while shifting her chair so that she is now facing Sakura

"Huh? No not really." Sakura replied while getting out a book that she had just recently started to read.

"Well you know how Kazuma-sensei is always ill right?" Ino asked Sakura while checking her nails for any chipped nail polish.

"Yes. I do know about that. The poor man, he's already so old. I just wish that he'd quit his job and just rest." Sakura answered while looking a little worried.

"Well that's the thing Sakura. They say that he's quit his job and that he's now resting somewhere in the country side where it's peaceful and clean." Ino said in a matter of fact tone.

"Oh is that so? I'm glad for him then"

"Oh there's more." Ino said while flashing a mischievous smile

"What? There's more? What is it then?" Asked a curious Sakura

"Well I heard that our new History teacher is gonna be Hot." Ino said while purring softly.

"Oh really?" Sakura asked in a sarcastic way.

"Uhu. You got that right darling." Ino replied while crossing her legs.

"Seriously Ino, where do you hear all of this stuff from?" Sakura asked while cocking up one eyebrow.

"Oh I have my resources Sakura Dear." Was Ino's reply while winking at Sakura

"Of course. Well whatever, you'll have to wait for the end of school before you verify that, after all we have History last lesson." Came Sakura's reply while she started reading her book.

"Ah… So true you are" Sighed Ino

"Of course." Was Sakura's quiet reply.

* * *

15 minutes passed and Sakura's eyes had started hurting which made her stop reading. Everyone inside the room were either looking bored, chatting with their friends, doodling on their books or listening to their ipods.

"Ugh! Where the hell is he?!" Shouted Naruto while pulling his hair. Everyone just ignored him aside from Hinata who was looking at him while blushing.

The door suddenly opened and revealed a man with Silver hair whose face (half of it including one eye) was hidden behind a mask. The man then entered the room, went to the table and then faced the class.

"Yo!" Greeted the man while waving with one hand.

"What do you mean YO! Kakashi-sensei!" Screamed a very aggravated Naruto. "Where exactly where you? Why are you late again for the hundredth time?!"

"Well you see the train that I was on suddenly got stuck in the-"

"Liar! You don't ride the train. You have a fricking car for goodness sake!" Naruto screamed again while pointing an accusing finger towards their Sensei.

"Hn. Dobe." Muttered Sasuke while looking outside the window.

"What did you say huh Teme?!" Yelled an angry looking Naruto.

"Okay, okay. Sit down Naruto and stop fighting with Sasuke." Kakashi ordered calmly.

"But Kakashi-sensei he stared it though!" Naruto whined. Sasuke just rolled his eyes and continued to gaze outside.

"Well now that were all hushed down I'd like to say some few things. First good luck on your maths test or quiz or whatever." He stopped when he heard his students moaning.

"What test?!" Shouted/asked Ino and Naruto together.

"The test that Asuma-sensei told us to revise about." Sakura answered.

"Oh." The two said in unison.

"Yes, oh. Now never mind that, the second thing that I would like to tell you is that your History teacher, Kazuma has retired already because of old age and the school has now found a replacement for him" Kakashi announced while looking at the students in front of him.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei can you please tell us who our new History teacher is?" Ino asked while raising her hand up in the air.

"No."

"Why?" Ino asked while looking a bit annoyed

"Because I don't feel like telling you" Kakashi replied while chuckling which added to the irritation of the girl

"Fine. But can you tell us if he's hot then?" Ino questioned while raising her hand up again.

"No. You'll have to find that out for yourself Ino,"

"Che! Stingy!" Ino complained while sticking her tongue out towards her sensei. Everyone laughed instead of Sasuke who was scowling, Sakura who was busy reading her book, a boy called Shino who rarely spoke and laughed and Neji who was looking really passive like always.

_**Riiiiiiinnnnnnnnngggggggggg!!**_

"Ah, there goes the bell. Everyone go to your next class now so that I can read my book."

"Yeah sure, read your perverted book all you like, like we care." Kiba piped out.

"It's not perverted, it's a highly educational book." Kakashi replied while getting his book

"Right, of course it is." Tenten said sarcastically.

"Now seriously students, you better leave before you get late. You know how Anko can be when her students arrive late."

"Oh shit! You're right Kakashi-sensei! Let's go now everyone! I don't want to have detention with Anko-sensei ever again!" Naruto screamed while twitching

"I know what you mean. Let's go!" Kiba added then they all quickly left the classroom

* * *

_In Geography…_

"Okay class, open your books to page 125 and read the text then answer the questions in the next page. Got it?" A purple haired woman who was wearing a very revealing work clothes asked

"Yes Anko-sensei" Everyone in the class chorused

"Good, now if you'll excuse me then I would just sit in my desk and eat my odangos." The teacher named Anko then went to her desk and started eating her food while reading a magazine.

"Hey Sakura." Ino called Sakura in a hushed voice

"Huh? What is it Ino?" Sakura questioned while peering up under her textbook which she was reading through quickly

"Well…Okay, I was just wondering if you'd want to come with me at break time to the teacher's office."

"Why?" Sakura suspiciously asked

"Well duh! Of course it's to see if the new teacher is there!" Ino squeaked while hugging her book

"Hmm, let me see…um sure!" Said Sakura in a fake cheery voice that Ino seemed to miss

"Really?!" Ino asked while smiling excitedly

"No." Sakura replied in a bored voice.

"Eh?! Why not?"

"Because I'm not interested and because I have better things to do." Sakura answered in a matter-of-fact voice

"Like what?"

"Like eating, practising the piano or going to the library."

"Eh? But that's boring!" Ino whined while thrashing around with her hands to emphasize her point

"You only say that because you're on a diet and because you hate books and studying."

"True. I guess I can't argue with that." Ino exasperated, finally giving up

"Good. Now if you'll excuse me then I would like to do my work in peace." Sakura then continued in doing her work.

* * *

_At Lunch Time…_

All went well: Sakura managed to answer all the questions in her maths quiz with ease. Her friends from other classes continually greeted her and gave her gifts which she found really touching and at the same time annoying since she found it really complicated to carry all her gifts around. The staffs of the school greeted her when they saw her. After all, Sakura is well known in school for her kindness, sweetness and brains. Ino bugged Sakura during Break time because she said that she couldn't find their new teacher anywhere.

When the bell rang signalling Lunch Time, Sakura quickly picked up her bag and left for the cafeteria because she didn't want her favourite food to be all gone before she reaches the cafeteria.

Upon reaching the Cafeteria, Sakura noticed that all of her friends are were already there, seated together in one big table that no one besides them dared to sit on or to even put any of their things there for the other students knew that Sasuke and Neji did not like it when other people aside from their friends hangs out in their 'own area'. Sakura liked to call it 'Boys and their Egos.' That specific table has been labelled the cool peoples table even though not all of them are cool.

Sakura quickly cued up, got her food then sat down on their table and started eating while the others just talked to each other, ate their food or did both.

"Hey Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled in Sakura's ear which earned him a bonk in the head.

"Naruto I'm right next to you! So what is it?" Sakura sighed while putting down her fork.

"I was just wondering, where did you leave all your gifts? It doesn't seem to be with you right now and I don't think that all those gifts would fit your locker." Asked a very intrigued Naruto.

"Oh, those things. I asked Kakashi-sensei to take care of it for me. It's in the teacher's office right now."

"Oh okay! Happy Birthday again Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled out loudly

"Thanks Naruto." Sakura replied while giggling. She really did love Naruto because he was always there to cheer her up when she was down. She thinks of Naruto like he is her own brother although she never tells him that.

Sakura slowly got up and threw away all her rubbish while Naruto just kept on slurping down his 3rd bowl of ramen. Hinata noticed that Sakura was starting to leave so she decided to ask Sakura where she is going.

"Ano…S-Sakura-chan if you d-don't mind me asking, w-where are you going?"

"Huh? Oh, nowhere special really Hinata-chan. I think I'll just go outside and get some fresh air. This day has been really tiring for me." Sakura replied back to the incredibly shy Hyuga heiress with a smile.

"O-Ok then Sakura-chan please be careful outside."

"Um...Sure! But nothing bad could possibly happen to me outside in the school garden right?" Sakura asked Hinata with a soft and reassuring smile.

"I-I guess you're r-right. It's just t-that I heard about this rumour that some girl got r-raped somewhere there in the b-bushes."

'_Oh dear, I guess Hinata heard about that rumour huh_?_ I guess I should tell her that the girl in that rumour didn't really got raped but more like had sex with two boys at the same time.'_

'**Hmm…I guess you should tell her but don't you think that she might faint or get reeeaaallly red after hearing about it? **Inner Sakura questioned.

'_That is true but don't you think that if we don't tell her now then she might get all paranoid? Actually, I think that she is already getting paranoid. This must be the why she don't go in the school garden anymore…' _Sakura trailed off.

'**You have a point there. If that's the case then I guess you should tell her the truth behind that rumour after all.' **Inner Sakura said while slowly nodding her head as a sign of approval.

"S-Sakura-chan are you a-alright?" Hinata asked

"Huh? What is it Hinata-chan?"

"W-Well you were spacing o-out so I-I got worried." Hinata said looking really worried.

"Oh, that. Don't worry about me Hinata-chan, seriously, I was just thinking. That's all." Sakura quickly replied while constantly flapping out her hands in weird motions.

"R-Really? You're not just l-lying to me so that I wont get worried are y-you S-Sakura-chan?" Hinata questioned while looking sad and depressed.

"Not at all Hinata-chan! You know that I would never lie to you unless it's something really important. Well, since we are already talking about lying, I just wanted to correct that rumour that you heard." Sakura started with a nervous expression in her face.

'_Ok here it goes. I just hope that she wont faint. We are still in the cafeteria after all.'_

'**Ditto'**

"H-Huh? You also know a-about that rumour Sakura-chan?"

"Well I guess you can say that…Actually Hina-chan, it's more like I was there when it happened." While saying all of this Sakura just kept on looking at Hinata so that she can see what her reaction would be. Sakura saw Hinata covering her mouth trying not to gasp.

"Y-You mean you saw someone g-getting rapped Saku-chan? You poor p-poor girl. If that was m-me, I'd probably be unable to talk or eat properly for q-quite some t-time." Hinata took Sakura's hands to show her sympathy towards Sakura.

"W-What you saw must have l-left a horrible scar on you S-Saku-chan"

"Yeah it did leave a very hard to remove scar on my memory but Hina-chan, the thing that I wanted to tell you is that the girl that is in those rumours wasn't really raped."

"Huh? W-What do you mean Saku-chan?" Hinata asked while letting go of Sakura's hands gently.

"Well, before I tell you. Hina-chan please promise me that you will not faint okay? I might not be able to catch you in time and you might hit your head too hard on the floor." Sakura asked out of Hinata in a pleading way.

"O-Okay Saku-chan. I'll t-try not to f-faint." Hinata replied while putting on a straight face. "Please c-continue Sakura-chan"

"Okay, so this is what happened. To put it in a short but a sensible way. That girl was not being raped, instead she was making out with two boys at the same time and when she saw some other girls going their way she suddenly yelled that she was getting raped." Sakura told the story to Hinata with a grim look. After hearing Sakura's story, Hinata suddenly felt like fainting but she remembered her promise to Sakura so she forced herself to stay awake. She failed to hide her very red blush though.

"B-But why would t-that girl say that? And didn't anyone s-see you there Saku-chan?"

"No. No one saw me because I was on the other side of the big fountain. I was in the exact opposite position from where they were and you know how big that fountain is. I was actually quite surprised that I managed to even see their silhouettes from all that water." Sakura explained while laughing lightly.

"I guess you're right. So Saku-chan, why d-do you think she s-shouted rape?" Hinata asked while her eyes were full of curiosity.

"Well I actually think that the answer to that question is really simple. She most probably shouted rape because she didn't want to be seen and known as a school slut who does it with any guy who flirts with her."

"Oh! You r-really think so Saku-chan?"

"Well that's the only explanation that I can think of. It's either that or that she just planned the whole thing to get those two guys in trouble. You can chose whichever one you like and think is most probably right." Sakura then flashed Hinata a big smile.

"I would l-like to believe the first one rather than the second one." Hinata replied meekly.

"That's what I thought as well. Well I need to go now Hina-chan, see you later."

"Okay Saku-chan. S-See you in class." Hinata then waved at Sakura who was already walking away.

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

_After Hinata bid me goodbye, I immediately left the school cafeteria. I seriously hate staying there for so long, after all, every time that I stayed there for long I always got a massive head each. It's probably because of the loud noises that everyone makes. Goodness! How I hate crowds of people. They never fail to make my head hurt like hell._

'**Just like Sasuke-kun's fangirls huh?'**

'_Yeah. They're one perfect example. They are just so __adorable'_

'**Wow! Listen to all that sarcasm dripping out of just one word'**

'_Tell me about it. Sasuke-kun this, Sasuke-kun that, Neji-kun marry me! Neji-kun let me carry your babies! Oh God! Have they no shame?'_

'**Well based on their behaviour, apparently not huh?'**

'_You are so damn true that it's quite shocking'_

'**You got that-wait! Did you just insult me?'**

'_Pft! No. Not at all'_ _I replied in a sarcastic way_.

'**Good. Wait! Were you being sarcastic when you said that?' **_Inner Sakura questioned me with a scowl._

'_Whatever makes you sleep at night' I replied back with a bored tone. Seriously, sometimes I wonder why I even bother talk to my Inner. She's as annoying as Ino. Wait. No one can be as annoying as Ino. So yeah, scratch that._

_When I turned to pay attention on where I was, I realised that I was already outside the school building. I guess since I was talking to my inner the whole time, I didn't notice where I was going. Well at least my feet led me here._

_In front of me right now is the big fountain where I was sitting at when I saw those three delinquents making out._

_I always did like this fountain, it's just so big. The water that's coming out of the statue and from the base of the fountain flour is just so thick and strong that I can't even see properly when I try to look at the other side._

_The water that comes out is always so crystal clear that sometimes I wonder how they manage to keep it clean. My most favourite part is the statue of a woman with wings on her back. Everyone keeps on telling me that she's probably an angel but I'm not so sure of that, after all, you don't need wings to be an angel right? And also, I don't think that angels are the only human looking creature in the world that has wings. If she really is an angel, I think that she must be a fallen angel. Tragic huh? But she just looks so sad and in pain while she's holding that harp. I don't know the reason why but this statue sometimes reminds me of myself. I'm weird aren't I? You can say yes, seriously, I won't mind since I think so too._

_I got tired of just standing in front of the fountain so I decided to go and sit under a tree somewhere nearby. This school and its garden really is big._

_I guess this is the good thing about studying in a prestigious and for rich people private school. Heck! Sometimes I wonder why I even bother studying here. I may have lots of money but that doesn't mean I'm filthy rich. And besides, I dislike many students here like those stupid jocks that thinks they're God and those sluts and bitches that can't do anything else aside from flirting and bullying the weak._

_I finally saw a big Sakura tree. This tree is my most favourite tree in the whole school? Why? Because it's just the most lively looking one that the school has._

_I quietly lied down and looked up to try and see some sakura petals fall down, and that's when I saw it. A dark shape perfectly hidden behind the sakura petals. I got curious on what that thing is so I decided to get up. I tried to desperately see what it was but the lack of sunlight in this are enabled me to see properly. I got so tired of looking up that I decided to do what first popped out of my head._

_I kicked the Sakura tree._

_Oh how stupid I am. Since I kicked the tree so hard, many petals fell down and covered my sight for a second. The next thing I know something reeeaaallly heavy fell down on my back and so I fell down in the ground face first._

_All I can say is __**'Ouch!'**_

_I quickly looked at my back and saw a back of a man or so I think with long black hair that was tied in a ponytail._

_Me being the idiot that I am, screamed._

_Yes you heard me right. I screamed._

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Ah! Oh my dear God! A corpse!" Sakura screamed.

The so called 'corpse' groaned and started to move. The man quickly but elegantly got up and straitened himself up while Sakura hurriedly got up as well and fixed her school uniform.

Sakura looked at the man in front of her and meekly started to speak.

"You're not…dead?"

"Hn? Do I look dead?" The man who looked at least two feet taller than Sakura asked

"Well no! Not really, it's just that, well…I thought you were dead when you fell on me." Sakura explained while fidgeting nervously.

"No, don't worry about it." The man started while looking at Sakura

"I must apologise for rudely landing on you."

"Oh no! Please don't apologise. After all, I was the reason on why you fell out of the tree in the first place, so please, don't apologise to me." Sakura explained while bowing down respectfully.

"Hn. Now that you mention it, why did I fall off anyway? I don't usually fall off so I want to know why." The man questioned while crossing his arms together and raising one eyebrow up.

"About that…Err, you see…Err…" Sakura began while blushing madly and playing with her fingers.

'_Gosh I'm starting to sound like Hinata! No offence to Hina-chan.' _Sakura thought to herself.

'**And you're starting to look like her as well Sakura. Seriously! Stop that and just jump that HOT guy!'**

'_Huh? Hot guy?' _Sakura asked

'**Sakura! What are you? Blind? Just look at that hot man in front of you' **Inner Sakura screamed.

Sakura quickly left her gaze off the floor and quickly examined the person in front of her. What she saw made her quietly gasp.

In front of her was a very handsome man that looks no older than 25 or probably younger. He posses the darkest eyes that she has ever laid her eyes on. Onyx black. Eyes that reminded her of someone that she can not remember. The man in front of her also has the most beautiful hair long hair. Black silky and shinny hair tied in a low ponytail.

'_I wonder why I didn't notice his hairs beauty when he fell on me.'_

The man also has a well built and proportioned body. A body that Ino and Inner Sakura would call a 'body of a God' Sakura got cut of from her thoughts when she heard the man's voice. So deep and Husky

."Are you alright?" The man asked while his eyebrow was still raise up.

"Ah! Um yes. I'm alright. Sorry about that. Where was I?" Sakura replied while turning red.

"You were telling me why I fell down. Well at least you were trying to." The man said while sounding slightly annoyed.

"Ah yes! Sorry. So um you see, I was just trying to relax under this tree when I suddenly saw a dark shape. Since there is only a few amount of sunlight in this area, I couldn't see it properly. I then decided to check it out so I quickly got up and well, I tried to see if I can see it more properly." Sakura began her story while trying to avoid the man's strong gaze

"I eventually got tired of looking up and just did what first came to my mind."

"Which is?" The man asked.

"I kicked the tree. Hard." Sakura answered while looking back at the man with a strong gaze.

"Hn. I see." Was all the man said. The man started to walk away from the Sakura tree and from Sakura.

'**Sakura you Baka! Quick! Ask for his name!' **Inner Sakura yelled.

'_Huh? But why?' _Sakura asked

'**Well firstly, manners and secondly because he's HOT! **Inner replied while her eyes turned into hearts

'_Whatever' _Sakura sighed.

"Excuse me!" Sakura called out to the man.

The man then stopped walking and slowly turned towards her way

"Yes?" The man asked.

"Um, can I please know your name? Oh and by the way my name is Haruno Sakura." Sakura Said while smiling and waving.

"Hn. Itachi. Uchiha Itachi." The man named Itachi replied.

"Uchiha? That sounds familiar…" Sakura thought out aloud.

"Hn." The man said while rising up again an elegant eyebrow.

"Hn?...Ah! Sasuke! Sasuke-kun's last name is Uchiha and he also always says Hn!" Sakura Chirped out while hitting one fist with the palm of her hand.

"You know my ototou?"(Sp?) Itachi asked

"Oh! So you're brothers! Yup we're friends and we're in the same class." Sakura explained while still smiling.

"Nice meeting you Haruno-san. See you later." Itachi bid while bowing down.

"Oh! Nice meeting you too!" Sakura quickly replied while mimicking Itachi and bowing down as well.

Itachi then left behind a curious Sakura.

"Itachi huh? He seems so strangely familiar. I wonder why…"

* * *

**Last Lesson**

Everyone inside the classroom are all quiet except for Chouji and Naruto who were having an argument about which is the best kind of ramen. Sakura just kept on looking outside the window completely oblivious of her surrounding and lost in her thoughts while Ino on the other hand was sat down on her chair impatiently waiting for their rumoured 'hot' teacher to arrive.

Sakura finally getting tired of looking outside the window decided to look around the class since she's the class representative meaning it's her duty to keep everyone and everything in order whenever their teacher isn't around.

Sakura looked around to see Hinata shyly glancing at Naruto every once in a while, Naruto still debating over which kind id the best flavour of ramen with Chouji and in addition, Kiba and Akamaru. Sakura saw Sasuke looking really annoyed and almost ready to kill because Naruto keeps on shouting on his ear.

'_Poor Sasuke-kun, this is the bad thing about sitting next to Naruto. You never get to relax and have a little bit of peace of mind'_

'**You got that right.'**

'_I wonder why Sasuke-kun's big brother was here…'_

'**Girl, don't use was, you don't even know, he's probably still here. And call him by his name not as Sasuke-kun's big bro.' **Inner Sakura corrected.

The door suddenly opened revealing Kakashi with his oh so famous perverted orange book. Sakura heard Ino curse at her side since they sit next to each other.

"Kakashi-sensei! What are you doing here?!" Naruto asked/yelled.

"Yeah! Where's our new teacher?!" Ino demanded while standing up.

"Well, I'm here to introduce you all to your new teacher." Kakashi explained. "Please step inside." Kakashi then motioned his hand as an invitation towards the door which has a small window so that you'll be able to see from the inside and from the outside. Almost everyone was trying to see their new teacher but they failed to do so since they were too far away from the door and in a very misfortunate angle.

'_And you don't even know, he might have already left. I mean, seriously! It's not like he's a member of staff right? That would make him like, a new teacher which is so not possible because there is no vacant spot.'_

'**Uhu. Oh wait! That may be true, there is no vacant spot aside from…' **Inner Sakura began with a suggestive tone.

'_Huh? Aside from?' _Sakura then gasped _'Wait! You can't possibly mean aside from…History!' _Sakura quickly looked at Kakashi to see him waving his hands at the closed door.

"Class, meet you're new History teacher…"

The door then slowly opened to reveal…

* * *

**(A/N): Hi Guys! Sorry for the cliff-hanger. I know. I know. I'm such an ugly bitch. **_**'Insert sigh'**_

**Oh well. I just wanted to apologise again for my long absence. I promise that I will try to avoid ever doing that again! Anyways, it's Easter holidays for me anyway so I get two weeks off of school! Yay! More time to do stuffs with and to write stories and Fanfic with. I'm not sure why but I'm not so happy about this chapter…Oh well! I just hope that you found it satisfying enough. (Please don't hate me! **_**'Cowers in a corner'**_**)**

**Sooo…I wonder who the new teacher is…It could be who you think it is or it could be that it is someone else(like a love triangle **_**'wink wink nudge nudge**_**)**

**I might have made Itachi do some other job or I might have not… (Evil grin)**

**Anyways, I'm just messing with you all. Or am I?... (Evil and demented laugh and look)**

**See you all in the next chapter!**

**Next Time: My off limits Teacher.**

**Please review? Pretty Please?**


End file.
